Blackmail & Blackout with Jessie
by SummaPrime
Summary: Tony and Jessie come back from their date. Jessie flirts with Tony but it's only a tease. When Tony is left hung and dry, who does he run after? Could it be Luke? WARNING! WARNING! A little bit of rape.
1. Day 7

"Thank you for the nice evening." Jessie said.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming with me." Tony said.

"Thank you for inviting me to the nice evening." Jessie continued.

"It was you who made it nice." Tony added.

"Thank you for walking me to the door." Jessie said gratefully.

"I am a gentleman. I will walk you to the end of the earth." Tony explained.

The couple stood in front of the entrance to the New York City apartment that housed the famed Ross family. Jessie was fiddling with the keys to the penthouse. Tony was in front of her, leaned in their lips were just inches apart. The two were just playing a cat and mouse game until Tony was successful in capturing the mouse. Tony dove in and planted the kiss. Jessie let him kiss her. Both of their eyes closed. It was a light kiss. A kiss where just the skin of the lips brush one another. The two departed. They opened their eyes. Jessie smiled. Tony grinned. Tony dives in for another kiss and Jessie welcomes it. Tony nibbles on her bottom lip. Jessie loves the playfulness. Jessie wraps her arms around Tony's shoulders. Tony presses his body inward. The couple relax their weight against the entrance door. Tony starts getting rougher with his kisses. His Italian jaw clenches and lips are pinching tighter. Tony runs his hands underneath Jessie's blouse. Jessie loves this part. His masculine hands on her hot skin and then his fingers press in, Jessie goes wild. Jessie rises her leg around Tony allowing his waist to dig deeper. This is where Tony wanted to be. Tony pulled his lips from hers and aimed for her neck. This must have been Jessie's softest spot but she instantly releases a moan. This was perfect for Tony. For Tony, her moan, meant access. Tony opened the neck line of her blouse and planted soft kisses around her shoulder, around her collarbone, and then across her chest. It was there and then, Jessie places her hand on Tony's firm chest and pushes him away. Jessie tries to fix her ruffled hair and leaves Tony confused. Tony tried to return where he left off but Jessie blocks him with her palm.

"We can't do this out here." Jessie says as she untangles her keys.

"So we are going in there?" Tony asks.

"No. We jus- we just cannot do this." Jessie answers.

"But why?" Tony wonders.

"Because Morgan and Christina don't allow it. And plus we work in the same building. And I have the Ross kids. I just can't. I'm sorry, Tony." Jessie apologizes and enters the Ross home. Leaving Tony outside, waiting and wanting.

It's not that Jessie has never allowed Tony in her wonderland. They did it together once but ever since then she simply will not let him back in. Tony leaves annoyed and incomplete. This was not the first time Jessie had done this and it most certainly was not going to be the last time. Tony, however, was not going to let it get to him. This has happened before and he knew how to deal with his unrelieved stress. It was about to be nine o'clock. This meant that Luke's basketball practice has been let out and he would be coming home just in time for Tony. Luke was the perfect stress relief. He was just as tight as Jessie. If not tighter. Tony travelled downstairs in front of the building entrance. Tony knew Luke's schedule. Not because Tony was some sort of obsessed stocker, it just came with the trade. Tony was propped and ready for Luke to enter. Tony knew that Luke would be arriving in five, four, three, two and one.

"Hey Lukie." Tony greeted him playfully. Tony gave him a smile. With that smile, Luke knew everything.

"Oh no. Jessie left you dry again?" Luke asked. Tony just smiled. "I don't know Tone. I am tired. Basketball practice was exhausting. I am all sweaty and I just want to go to bed." Luke explained. Tony didn't reply. Tony ignored everything Luke just said and approached him slowly. "Maybe tomorrow night?" Luke tried to bargain to no avail. Tony got closer and closer. Luke threw the basketball in his arm and sprinted the opposite direction. Trying to confuse Tony with the basketball Luke makes a run for the elevator. Just as Luke is about to press the up button on the elevator caller, Tony grabs him from behind. Tony carries Luke and drops him behind the check in desk. Tony quickly searches for is doorman keys. He finds them. Tony runs and locks the front door and the elevator. Now no one can get to the first floor. Luke stands up and realizes what is happening. He takes a deep breath because he knows there is nothing he can do about it. Tony turns around and faces Luke and says, "I like it when you're sweaty."

Tony closes in on Luke. Luke gulps. Tony wastes no time. Tony pulls off Luke's basketball jersey. Tony devours Luke's chest. Licking the sweat from his sternum and kissing every centimeter of Luke's developed pecs. Tony picks Luke up from his thighs and glides his to the floor. Tony tucks himself in Luke's crotch and pins his wrists high above his head. Luke's armpit stretched strict, Tony sensually tickles the overextended skin with his tongue. Tony kisses Luke's adolescent nipples, and his shaped abs. Tony doesn't spend too much time tasting Luke because this interaction wasn't consensual. This was strictly relief and strictly for Tony. Tony rotates Luke onto his stomach. Tony pulls down Luke's basketball shorts along with his boxers, shoes and socks. Tony strokes Luke's skin from his toes to his glutes. Tony squeezes the cheeks together and offers them a potent slap. Luke squeals. Tony spreads the cheeks apart stabs his tongue in deep into the sweaty sphincter. Luke whimpers. Luke likes this part but Tony isn't doing this for Luke. He's doing this for himself.

Tony finishes preparing Luke. He dives two fingers into the rigid end. Tony pivots his fingers like a key unlocking a door. He digs all the way in. Luke whines. He lifts all the prongs. Luke whines more. He opens the chambers. Luke is ready. Tony retracts his fingers and, without hesitation, drills his into Luke. Luke cries like the 16 year old boy he was. It took a few pumps but Luke was yielding into the groove. Luke thrusted his hips with rhythm allowing Tony to explore more area. Tony was hitting Luke exactly where he liked it most. Luke was painfully erect. Luke was holding himself up with his left arm and jerking himself with his right hand. Tony kept drilling on the same spot. From this spot, pleasure would shoot out all throughout Luke's teenage body. It was done. Tony crossed the point of no return. Tony is _cumplete_. Tony ejaculates inside Luke and the thrill drove Luke over the top. Luke jets out on the floor. Tony got his but so did Luke. They get up and get dressed. Tony notices the stream on the floor and says, "Aww man! I'm going to have to clean that up." The night is over. Tony left happy. Luke also left happy, but in a different way.


	2. Day 8

It was Friday morning. The alarm goes off precisely at 6:40. Luke hits the snooze button. The alarm sounds again at 6:50, and then finally at 7:00. Luke sets the alarm 20 minutes before he truly has to wake up and get ready for school. By setting the alarm 20 minutes before, Luke can achieve bonus sleep. It isn't any more sleep. The 20 minutes are the same amount of sleep but this way Luke is aware of them. Luke is awake now, he didn't get much sleep last night. Luke ascends from his bed and once upon his feet he notices he feels a little sore. He feels soreness in his feet. He figures that's from running the track at school. Luke feels a little soreness in his shoulders and back but he figures that was from basketball practice. He also feels a little soreness in his rear end and a little soreness in his lower abs and this time he remembers what happened _after_ basketball practice.

Tony. What happened last night wasn't the first time this has happened. Every time Jessie doesn't want leaves Tony wanting, he comes running to Luke. In a way he understood Tony. Jessie is very hot and an obvious tease. Luke can easily see Jessie abandoning Tony while he's hard up. In another way he liked Tony. Tony is very attractive and Luke thought that he should model instead of opening doors. Luke liked Tony, but Luke didn't like the way Tony did it. It's not that Luke felt forced, even though he was. It's just that Luke didn't feel that Tony was doing it right. Maybe this was a question Luke could ask his more experienced sister, Emma.

Luke sneaks out into the hallway. Neither Zuri nor Ravi are out yet. Luke tip toes to Emma's room. He slowly turns the door knob and slides inside. As soon as he enters and opens his eyes to realize, Luke finds his sister in her bed with her legs wide open and her fingers inside her entrance.

"Groooossssss! EM!" Luke shouts. Emma with her eyes closed now opens them. She sees her baby brother catch her in what has to be a humiliating position. Emma rushes to slide her satin pajama bottom up.

"Luke. What the heck? Why didn't you knock?!" Emma questions.

"Why didn't you lock the door? There's an image that will haunt my nightmares." Luke says in a frightened manner.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you don't do it. Remember that one time mom caught you and Ravi watching porn." Emma defended.

"Uhmmm. Alright let's just forget about it." Luke finishes.

"Why did you come in my room?" Emma asks.

"I had a question and it's kind of related to what we're talking about." Luke begins. "When you and Joey did it, how did that feel?" Luke bluntly asks.

"Whoa. What makes you think that Joey and I did anything?" Emma shields herself.

"Because he would always leave your room with his hair messed and HUGE smile on his nerdy face." Luke explains.

"OK. Well at first it was a little awkward but we improved." Emma tells. Luke absorbs the information and contemplates. "It really got better, for me at least, when I took charge." When Emma said this last advice, something clicked in Luke's head. Luke heard 'it got better when she took command.' Luke is always on the receiving end but what if he was on the giving end.

"Why Luke? Do you have a special someone you are thinking about? Who is she?!" Emma investigated emphatically. His train of thought is caught off by Emma's questioning.

"No one. Just a curious thought about sex." Luke answered quickly.

"Ugh. You're not still watching those videos with Ravi are you?" Emma accused.

"What. No. Ahh. I'll see you later." Luke finishes and leaves the room to get ready for school.

Luke returns to his to room and he immediately gets dressed. While he is preparing his backpack, his hair and while he brushes his teeth, Luke resonates on what Emma said last. Maybe what Luke is missing in his experiences is that, maybe, he should be in charge.

Luke is ready and he and his sibling are marching out the door. Jessie passes everyone their lunch. She says, "Alright everyone. Don't forget to eat all of your vegetables, be kind to others, and study hard." Everyone nods along as if they are listening. "Oh and Emma, don't forget to rush home right after school." Jessie instructs. "Why?" Emma asks. "Did you already forget? Austin Moon is in town this weekend and he staying right here in our building." Jessie reminds Emma. Emma remembers and agrees to go directly home right after school. Luke on the other hand was solely thinking about his soreness.

School is quickly over. It's quicker for Luke because he slept through most of the day. He did not get much sleep last night and, even if he did, his classes are very boring. As he is leaving school he catches up with his brother, Ravi, and they head home together. Ravi talks the whole way home. Luke rarely replies and stays inside his thought. As the two brothers approach their home, there are huge crowds in front of the entrance. Fans and admirers of the internet sensation, Austin Moon. Ravi and Luke try to squeeze through the crowds and are able to press through and enter the building. Tony helps the two tenant pass by security. Luke looks at Tony but Tony doesn't look at Luke. It doesn't matter to Luke. Tony was not the guy for Luke to be in charge of. Luke needed someone else.

Luke and Ravi press the button to call the elevator. The electronic doors open and inside is the celebrity Austin Moon and his red headed friend and his agent. Both Ravi and Luke were shocked. Luke, personally, wasn't that much of a fan but he was still star struck.

"Going up?" Austin asked.

"This is so cool." Ravi shrieked. Ravi and Luke enter the elevator.

"Wow. We didn't see you outside. How did you get into the building?" Luke asked.

"My agent was able to get us in through the basement entrance." Austin explains.

"Oh cool. Well my name is Luke and this is Ravi. We live in the building." Luke introduces. Ravi just shrieks.

"Hi. Well I'm Austin. This is my best friend and director Dez, and this is my manager Trish." Austin introduces. Ravi shrieks again.

"You have to excuse my brother who is excited to meet you. Oh. Before I forget my sister really needs to meet you. My sister Emma has to be your biggest fan." Luke inquires. The elevator stops on Austin's floor.

"Well I have to go to practice tonight. I'm performing with the dance team from Shake It Up! Chicago tomorrow. So you can go ahead tell your sister to pass by our suite tomorrow morning. I will gladly meet her then. This is our floor and we're the suite at the end." Austin informs. Ravi shrieks some more.

"Go ahead Austin. Give your fan a hug." Trish suggests.

"There you go little buddy." Austin says while he hugs Ravi causing Ravi to shriek louder. "How about you, Luke?" Austin asks. Luke wasn't necessarily looking for a hug but he doesn't oppose one either. Austin wraps his arms around Luke and Luke wraps his arms around Austin. With their bodies embraced Luke felt something. Luke felt Austin's body and he liked it.


End file.
